


Generosity (Jasper x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Steven helps Jasper gain courage to talk to you.





	Generosity (Jasper x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



"Why don't you go talk to them? I promise you they're really friendly! They see Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all the time but they would be thrilled to meet you!" Steven motioned a distracted Jasper looking at your direction from outside the Temple. 

Jasper shook her head, directing her eyes to Steven, "Huh? They would want to meet me? Why would they? I'm a monster." Jasper sighed, ever since she was uncorrupted she began to realize all of her mistakes. She felt guilty for her actions especially towards Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems. 

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. Jasper, you made mistakes but so have Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even I make mistakes sometimes. You can't pin your own actions against you forever. You're healing now. You're safe with us. You're not going to be alone anymore." Steven assured, a trickle of a smile apprared on Jasper's face. 

"Thank you, Steven. I think I'm ready now." Jasper responded, Steven looked back smiling brightly at her. 

"I'm glad you're calling me Steven now. See you're learning! You can do this. I believe in you. Are you ready?" Jasper nodded her head, following Steven out to the beach where you were sitting by the water.  
You felt a motion behind you, your head swung behind you to see Steven and a new gem you were assuming, he had a huge grin on his face "Hey Y/N! I would like you to meet Jasper, she has been really wanting to meet you. I thought I would help her introduce you two!" Steven said, your eyes landed on Jasper. 

Your first thought of how gorgeous she was, you remembered an occasional mention of Jasper but now you were thrilled you were able to meet her. Those horns were adorable on her as well, "Oh! It's a honor to meet you, Jasper!" You grinned, standing up by her. She was gigantic compared to you. 

Her cheeks flushed, "An honor? Do you really believe that?" Jasper questioned, your eyes flashed on to her. How could she doubt that? She is a wonderful gem. 

"Are you kidding? Look at you! Any gem or even being would be ecstatic to meet you. You're a role model, Jasper. You're strong, beautiful, and most importantly you have courage. You have flaws but that's okay, everyone does. What I'm saying is that you don't have to be perfect." You said, her cheeks flushed even more. Who knew such a tough gem would blush so easily?

"See Jasper, I knew they'd like you. I think you guys will be great friends. Well, I think I'm going to see what the other gems are doing so I can let you talk to eachother. Talk to you later!" Steven said, waving at you two before walking off back to the Temple. 

You glared over at Jasper, "Why don't you come and sit with me? The water is really calm today." You suggested, she took a minute but decided to plop down next to you. 

"Earth has it's flaws but it has it beauties too. Just like you. Watching the sunset is one of those beauties of being here." You stared at the sky, colors shined all over the sky. 

"I never would of thought Earth was a nice place at all. Not until Steven showed me what it was truly like. I didn't think humans were worth it then I saw how humans were like around here. I saw you and.. I realized maybe it's not as bad as I always thought it was." Jasper confessed, she gazed at you. Jasper really seemed to grow from being an enemy to a sweetheart. 

"I appreciate hearing that, me and you we're going to have fun together. I know it. We can do lots of things around here. I'm glad you came and talked to me, Jasper." You smirked, you two sat and watched the sunset until it was dark, you then both headed your separate ways. You were thrilled to see her be part of the team. This is what she truly deserved all along.


End file.
